


Things Falling Apart And All That Could Have Been

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beta Read, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: All they could do was to look up to the stars.





	Things Falling Apart And All That Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Since it would be terrible to let my beta-reader's ([deathbilliards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbilliards/profile)) work go to waste, my entry for the zine. Yes, the title's a real mouthful. (527 words)

The sea water stung, aggravated his already raw flesh and the blood-soaked fabric clung to his skin uncomfortably.

Above him–above _them_ –the moon shone, undisturbed by the proceedings on earth, and it made him wonder how much of this was inevitable in the end. Nonetheless, there was no doubt the situation they found themselves was not the best outcome.

He turned his head to the left where he suspected the other body lied and, in fact, it was not even an arm’s length away. They had remained close although the Atlantic, with its ancient vigour, had threatened to tear them apart before it spat Hannibal and Will out again as if rejecting a lump of lamp oil. Had he been able to move his limbs, he would have reached out and pushed the wet hair aside, ensured the other one was respiring and from there they would have found their way.

Together.

Into another life full of fine meals and morning sunlight caressing their features.

Will would insist on rescuing strays and they would argue about the impracticality of adopting pets on the run until Hannibal gave in. It would barely be a concession even if he occasionally pouted when a mutt pawed at the sheets to get their attention. Sometimes, they would settle in the quiet of the southern countryside. Sometimes, they would occupy a spacious apartment high above the streets, a refuge from the hustle and bustle of the city.

But none of their places would be quite as lavish as Hannibal’s Baltimore home or as portentous as the house during his time in Florence. Will would repair boat motors in one of those small sea towns while Hannibal could utilise the various languages he was fluent in as a translator. They’d pose as husbands, whether they felt like this could encompass all they were or not, because it would be easier and less suspicious in spite of the occasional slur thrown at them by drunkards. Perhaps there would be dinner parties to charm the sheep and the pigs once again; dishes laid out, a feast held in their honour, a dark mass with blood sacrifices laid on an altar unbeknownst to the attendees. As soon as they were healed, they would head out to hunt, rid their world of those unworthy smirches to fuel their own radiance, and relive that moment on the cliff, that one of unadulterated beauty. Again, and again, and again.

As it was now, they had little choice but to stay where they were–on their backs, likely bleeding out on the inside–and stare at the stars. These stars they could only share under different skies before. He should have been angry at whomever he could blame for his lot, instead he felt merely a pang of something he might call regret that they hadn’t indulged sooner. Had circled each other like sharks despite the acute awareness of death waiting just around the corner.

 

_I was worried you were dead._

 

This time they could be certain.

  
His vision began to swim, his eyelids turning heavy. He barely understood that next to him, the body had already ceased breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This is not 100% canon compliant but I needed angst and that was the most logical conclusion. (The other option was to kill off Alana as I had planned to in another fic. Or a sad SotL piece.)


End file.
